An Exercise In Need
by luckybear101
Summary: After leaving her apartment very abruptly Anna goes to a hotel to decide what she should do with her realization that she wants to be with Declan. At a loss for what to do, she has a very vivid dream that holds the answers.


An Exercise In Need:

It has been a grand total three days since Anna had returned to her home in Boston. Finally she had the dream guy, the great apartment, and the shinny new ring sparkling on the correct finger. And yet, she couldn't help but notice that something did not seem right. As she stood around listening to all of her friends praising her apartment and congratulating her on the upcoming marriage, Anna felt sure that a piece of her heart stood missing. But what could it be? She had to see. As the alarm went off and people were scrambling to get out of the apartment, Anna realized what it was that she needed. Declan. And so she left without a word.

The leaving had been the easy part. Now she sat in a hotel room trying to think of what to do next. Well, not what to do, she knew what to do. The problem she seemed to be facing was how to do it. She couldn't just hop a plane to Ireland, right? Who knew if Declan would even want to see her. They had not exactly parted on the best of terms given that he just walked away that day in Dublin. If only she could convince herself that getting on a plane was the right thing to do, or that moving on was the only alternative she had left. "I'll sleep on it," she said to herself hoping that a few hours rest would give her exactly the answer she was looking for.

It was late at night. Anna could tell that the very second she woke. There is just a certain smell to three in the morning. There's a certain way it looks. She just knew it was late when she woke. But yet, something was different. While she was sure that she had gone to bed alone, when Anna woke, there was someone in the bed beside her. To her surprise, Anna realized it was Declan, and that was not the only surprise she would get. Looking around the room Anna realized she was not in a hotel in Boston, but in a small bed and breakfast in Ireland. "What am I doing here?" she half mumbled to herself looking around.

"Did you say something?" Declan grunted in response not turning over.

"No, nothing," Anna replied. "I just woke with a bit of a start that's all. Forgot where I was there for a moment."

She laid back against her pillow staring up at the ceiling. Something very odd seemed to be happening to her. She could have sworn that she'd already been here in Ireland and gone home to Boston. She could have sworn that she had not awoken in the middle of the night to have a conversation with Declan. "Is this a dream?" she whispered into the darkness around her.

"What the bollocks are you talking about?" Declan responded sounding as if he had just gotten back to sleep. He flipped over to look at her in bewilderment.

Anna turned her head to look at him trying to think of a way to respond to his rather rude question. Instead, finding herself face to face with him, Anna did something rather rash. She leaned forward and kissed him. It feel like it was a dream. The kiss felt like it had felt when they had kissed in the dining room. She pulled back to find Declan looking at her a little bewildered. "Sorry," she whispered looking more than a little embarrassed that she had actually kissed this man she barely knew.

Anna went to turn over and at least pretend to go back to sleep, but Declan stopped her. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to her. Instead he kissed her. Much different than she had just kissed him. This one was forceful and passionate, like he had kissed her before. Anna rolled into him deepening the kiss, not thinking of what she was doing. She slowly began to pull Declan's shirt from his body. "Anna," he whispered pulling away.

"Shh," she responded pulling the t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor behind him.

She kissed him again pressing herself against his body. She wanted him. She could feel it in every fiber in her body. And she could tell that he wanted her too as he ran his hand slowly over her body as if he wanted to touch every inch of it.

Suddenly, he pulled away from her kiss and gently pushed her back onto her back running his hands up and down her body once again. Anna tried to stifle a moan as Declan's hands slowly exposed her flesh. Once her clothing had been discarded on the floor she shivered as he ran one finger each over her nipples. Before she could tell him off for teasing her, Anna gasped as Declan suddenly put one of her nipples in his mouth. Anna moaned as he slowly ran his tongue over the nipple. "Shh," he said giving her a mischievous look before returning to his task.

Anna lay there wriggling and trying to keep quiet as Declan make quick work of her breasts. She felt as if she were going to explode without some kind of release. Almost as if he read her mind, Declan ran his free hand over her ass causing Anna to wiggle more under his touch.

Still with one of her nipples in his mouth, Declan ran his hand along the inside of her thigh brushing very gently against her opening through her underwear. Making his way back to the place she so wanted him to touch, he began rubbing her clit through her underwear. Anna had had enough! She let out a very audible gasp at the friction he was causing her. Declan quickly removed his mouth from her breast kissing her forceful so no one could hear her moans of pleasure.

Engaging her in a deep kiss, Declan moved aside Anna's underwear rubbing her clit directing for the first time. Anna moaned deeply against his lips wanting more. Declan could tell that she was well on her way. The feel of her wet folds on his fingers was more than he could take. "We should stop," Declan said pulling his mouth away from hers as he threw her underwear to the floor and inserted first one then two fingers into her slowly working her. Ann shook her head trying to tell him the last she wanted him to do was stop.

Declan continued slowly thrusting into and massaging her clit with his thumb. Ann threw her head back biting her lips to keep from screaming. "Stop," she panted suddenly.

"Is there something wrong?" Declan asked confused by her sudden change of heart.

Anna shook her head again, so Declan resumed his former activity. "No, stop," Anna panted again. Declan looked more confused than ever.

Anna reached up and pulled his face to hers kissing him passionately. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back eventually getting to where she had intended to go. She slowly began to pull down his boxers finally getting them off and discarding them with the rest of their clothes. Declan pulled away to shoot her another quizzical look as she ran her hand slowly over. "I thought you wanted to stop."

Anna shook her head. "No, don't stop," she said.

Declan inserted one finger into her rotating it around causing her to squirm. "Use you cock," Anna panted feeling like the pressure between her legs was going to drive her insane.

Declan half-chuckled pulling his finger from her. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away stringing one of her legs up on his shoulder. Slowly he directed his dick to her opening. He eased his way inside of her so slowly that she wanted to smack him. Suddenly, flashing her another mischievous grin, Declan pulled almost all the way out only to thrust forcibly into her. Anna moaned rather loudly at the feel of him inside her. Declan made no move to try to silence her this time. He began to work his way in and out going real slow and careful. "No, fast…faster…fuck me faster!" Anna moaned running her fingernails down his chest.

"I don't know if I can do faster," Declan grunted thrusting deep inside her.

Anna waved him off feeling herself starting to tighten around the prominent member giving her some much pleasure. "You feel so good, I don't know how long I'll last," Anna half-moaned as a shot of pleasure ran through her causing her to arch her back.

Declan reached out pinching one of her nipples as he increased the pace slightly. Anna moaned in half pleasure, half frustration. Declan sped up a little more feeling as if he was tempting fate. He pulled her leg higher up on his shoulder. "Oh, right…there!" Anna moaned as he suddenly hit just the right spot.

Declan hadn't needed her moan as he felt her suddenly tightening around him. It was like his dick was in a vice, but not in a painful way. He began slowly pulling out and pushing back in feeling as if each stroke was going to cause him to loose it. He reached out and began to run his finger along her clit in between each thrust. Anna moaned wiggling underneath him again. She could quite hold still for the pleasure of it all. "Almost…" she moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh shit!" she half-screamed feeling as if every part of her body was on fire.

Declan could feel it coming as he thrust in and out. As he began rubbing Anna's clit in time with his thrusts it felt like she was milking his cock. "I'm gonna…" he trailed off as he began to cum. Anna moaned as she hit her peak and fell rapidly, gloriously over.

In Boston, Anna woke with a sudden start. She looked around the room panting remembering the dream. And she knew exactly what she needed to do.


End file.
